


Got Me So High

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake can’t help but laugh. “We’re so stupid.” </p><p>
  <em>Fucking idiots.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me So High

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): Imagine your OTP fucking hard in an elevator.

It doesn’t take more than but a couple heated glances from Adam for Blake to get the message. Soon he’s free from the stuffy ballroom and in an empty hallway with Adam’s little body plastered against him, their lips interlocked.

“Not here.” Blake gets out in short breaths. “Someone could see.”

Adam leans on him slightly and Blake takes a step back. He’s pushed up against something and hears a ding, opens his eyes to see where Adam took them.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he lets out in a harsh whisper once they’re inside the elevator. “Adam—”

Adam is there again, not allowing him the breath needed to finish his sentence. This was risky. They had a good chance of not getting caught but if they were they might as well be dead.

Without thinking Blake’s hands fly at Adam’s tux, because as delicious as it looks on him right now it’d look a hell of a lot better off. His experienced fingers have the shirt off in seconds and are now tugging at his belt.

“Blake get the fucking pants off or I swear to God—”

He struggles with the belt and zipper as Adam’s weight presses up against him. Pants, jackets, and bowties fall left and right until they’re left with hot, bare flesh, and Blake’s sight is filled with Adam’s elaborate array of tattoos.

Adam drops down to his knees. Blake’s heart is racing, he’s sweating bullets already, they’re in a very public place. When Adam takes Blake’s length down his throat, he’s caught off guard. The rhythmic sucking makes Blake moan, he sounds like a cheap whore but he doesn’t care, he wants it and he wants it bad. 

He lurches downward, lays a hand on Adam’s chest to keep him lying flat. He wets a finger and traces his way into Adam’s hole with one finger, causing Adam to buck with pleasure. A second finger slides in gracefully, then finally three. He wants Adam nice and loose, wants to tease him a bit as well despite the short amount of time they have.

“Goddammit Blake, hurry up!” Adam hisses.

Blake’s cock slides in easily and he watches as his lover tilts his head back and lets out a delightful sound. Blake finds his place and pumps hard, letting his hips rock and follow Adam’s motions. He feels Adam’s tight muscles clench and relax around him until finally the pressure is released and Adam is riding out the aftershock of his orgasm.

Adam is reversing their positions but Blake stops him, smashes him up against the elevator wall with a thud, because he wants to kiss that son of a bitch until he’s blue in the face, partly because he’s so damn sexy right now that Blake can hardly stand it and partly because he’s pissed at the place Adam chose for them to do this.

Blake savors the way Adam’s body melts beneath him. He lets out a whimper as Blake smashes his lips harder against Adam’s soft ones. His once tidy hair is destroyed by Blake’s hands; he’s got it sticking up in all sorts of directions and it just looks so damn _hot._

His hands are about to destroy another part of Adam’s body when he feels a lurch. His eyes shoot open and suddenly Adam isn’t beneath him anymore, he’s standing wild-eyed in a corner. The numbers on the elevator panel are increasing.

“Here.” Blake grabs fistfuls of clothes surrounding him and tosses some at Adam, who puts them on hastily. Blake is adjusting his bowtie just as the elevator dings and the door opens. He peeks outside; there’s a couple waiting for another elevator. Adam walks out past him, trying his best to appear put together but looking anything but, with his rumpled pants and shirt untucked. And that _hair._

The couple disappears inside the elevator without noticing them and Blake breathes a sigh of relief.

“That was close,” Adam whispers once they’re alone.

“It was your idea, genius. You almost got us busted.”

“I never said it was a _bad_ idea. Pretty hot if you ask me.”

Adam takes a step toward Blake and slides his hands around Blake’s jawline, tracing his stubble. He lets their lips touch and hold on for a few seconds.

Adam eyes the elevator and raises his eyebrows. “It’s open.”

Blake can’t help but laugh. “We’re so stupid.” _Fucking idiots._


End file.
